


Just A Moment

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffyfest, Jake does something thoughtful for once, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jake has a surprise for his husband... Taylor is ready for anything... well, almost anything
Relationships: Craig Hsiao/Zahra Namazi, Grace Hall/Aleister Rourke, Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Mike Darwin/Diego Soto, Quinn Kelly/Estela Montoya, Sean Gayle/Michelle Nguyen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralHologram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralHologram/gifts).



> Hello, omg I miss you all so much!
> 
> I am so sorry for not being here more... you have no idea how much I miss the gang; how much I miss all of you and hearing from you and giving you more content!  
> I am so sorry for not being around much this year... I hope to get better and get back into the things I have left unfinished...
> 
> I love you all so much, I hope you know that ❤
> 
> Here is some fluffy fluff fluff to make up for me not being around (also, I'm really sorry all anon comments are currently turned off on my fics; I have a troll issue and it's been really hard to deal with some of the stuff they said)
> 
> I miss you all!
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Just A Moment**

Taylor smiled, his hand over his closed eyes and his other hand warm, comfortable in Jake's gentle grasp. He followed his husbands lead happily enough, trusting him completely in his blind state… although, that didn't mean he couldn't tease the man a little. 

"A football game?" He guessed, snickering under his breath at Jake's long suffering sigh. "Ooh, is Sean playing? Did you get us tickets to see your favourite sportsman running around in his tight little shorts?" He asked, barely containing a laugh at his husband's sudden gagging sounds. "Because, I think Michelle would have some choice words for you if that's the case…"

Taylor could practically feel his husbands exasperation, his lips twitching into a larger grin as Jake's thumb stroked across the back of his hand.

"Ya know, sometimes ya real cute and then other times, ya nothin' but a pain in the ass." His husband sighed, as Taylor chuckled and trailed along behind him, half cracking an eye to peek through his fingers at Jake. "Hey, no cheatin' ya lil-"

"Oh alright, alright…" Taylor laughed, closing his eye again and cursing his bad luck to have chosen the one moment Jake looked back to check on him. "I solemnly promise to keep my eyes closed for good now." He said, a little too innocently to be believed. "And look, no crossed fingers; you can see both my hands!"

"Knowin'  _ you _ , ya probably got ya damn toes crossed." Jake snorted, though there was amusement in his tone.

He wasn't wrong either, Taylor's toes  _ were  _ crossed, not that he was about to admit that.

"C'mon, ain't much further, Boy Scout." Jake promised, squeezing Taylor's hand and pausing briefly, his arm a light barrier before Taylor's chest to bring hike to a halt. "Just try an' reign yaself in for a 'lil longer, yeah?"

Taylor feigned a weary sigh, fighting to keep the all out grin from exploding across his face. "I'll try, I suppose…" he mumbled, trying to stifle his laughter.

Jake's arm left his chest, his fingers squeezing gently as his husband tugged him forward again. "Hmm, Jake McKenzie, rebel and gruff rule breaker… using the pedestrian crossing?" He teased lightly, listening to the unmistakable beep of the crossing. "You're getting soft in your old age."

"Hey, I ain't  _ old _ ," Jake protested, his fingers squeezing around Taylor's hand playfully. "Just makin' sure nothin' happens to this cheeky  _ brat _ I married."

Taylor laughed, following Jake as he led him away from the fading beeping, their walk seeming  _ endless _ without being able to see where they were. "Are we there yet?" He asked playfully, sticking out his lower lip to try and hide his smirk.

"Ya know, ya ain't too old for a spankin', brat." Jake snorted, easily ignoring Taylor's baiting. "Almost, alright? Just try an' untangle ya panties, yeah?"

Taylor chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows, despite not being able to see Jake's reaction. "Bold of you to assume I'm wearing panties." He said, licking his lips playfully;  _ knowing _ his husband would have glanced back at him for his easy, lighthearted comment.

"Ya know, sometimes, I just dunno why I bother." Jake sighed, as Taylor laughed.

"Bother? With me?" He asked, though the smirk on his lips belied his innocent tone.

"Nah, why I bother lettin' ya get dressed an' tryin' to take ya out…" Jake huffed, his fingers tightening briefly around Taylor's. "I oughta know by now, best surprise for ya is just poundin' ya smug ass into the damn mattress."

Taylor laughed, a thrill rushing up his spine at the suggestion, before trying to stamp down the urge to uncover his eyes and drag his husband back home. "Well, I'm sure there'll be time for some of  _ that _ after this little… whatever it is, right?" He asked, biting his lip and hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

From Jake's snort of laughter however, he assumed he sounded  _ very _ hopeful.

"Guess it depends how much ya like it an' how long ya wanna stay…" Jake countered, snickering at Taylor's pout in response to his elusive answer.

"This better be worth it, Top Gun," he grumbled, forcing himself to heave a dramatic sigh. "I'm gonna be very disappointed if this turns out to be some boring,  _ stamp exhibit _ or something." 

Taylor could hear Jake's frown in his tone, as he paused beside him. "What the..?" He began, before sighing at the amused twitch of Taylor's lips. "I swear, ya sense of humour gets worse every damn day..."

Taylor laughed quietly, as Jake continued to lead him onward. "Hey, Top Gun… what do you call a guy in love with an idiot?" He asked playfully.

Jake sighed wearily, coming to a halt and stepping close enough that Taylor could feel his body heat beside him. "I'm gonna regret playin' along with this, ain't I?" He guessed, as Taylor chuckled quietly and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Alright… whaddaya call a fella what's in love with an idiot?"

Taylor grinned broadly, his fingers ghosting over Jake's jacket and up to his neck so he could skim his lips over the short stubble which dusted his cheeks. " _ Boy Scout _ , of course." He whispered, smirking at Jake's sigh of exasperation.

"Ya goddamn idiot…" he huffed, shaking his head as Taylor cracked his eyes open and peeking up at him fondly. "Why the hell'd ya have to be so damn good lookin' huh? Enticin' me in with all this… ridiculous hotness, just to turn out to be a…"

Jake trailed off as Taylor's lips met his, his kiss soft and languid, slowly drawing him into a deep, sensual kiss; stealing the rest of Jake's complaints along with his breath. Several long, content seconds passed; before Taylor hummed softly and released his husband from his kiss. "To be a..?" He prompted quietly, grinning as he shuffled his lips over Jake's jaw.

Jake cleared his throat, his fingers ghosting over Taylor's cheek and down the side of his throat slowly. "A goddamn  _ tease _ ," he growled beneath his breath, pouting as Taylor snickered at him and smiled innocently.

"Hmm, practice makes perfect." He said, laughing when Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. " _ Soooo _ ," he drawled, tiptoeing his fingers over Jake's shoulder with a sly grin. "What is this mystery surprise you have for me?" 

Jake huffed and rolled his eyes again, turning away as he snagged Taylor's hand in his own and laced their fingers together once more, leading him through a doorway to a small, rather  _ bland _ looking reception area, in Taylor's personal opinion. "McKenzie," Jake murmured to a petite man who was sat behind the reception desk, who smiled and waved them toward a large set of double doors.

"Jaaaake," Taylor teased with a grin, raising his brows at his husband knowingly. "What are you up to?" 

"I'm just doin' what I do best," Jake said innocently, the corner of his lip lifting in a smirk. "Showin' off what a lucky bastard I am." He said, all out grinning as he nudged the large doors open with his hip and gestured for Taylor to enter ahead of him.

Taylor eyes his husband suspiciously, his lips twitching as Jake winked at him as he passed. He stepped through the doors, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening in surprise as he caught sight of what laid within. "Oh…" he breathed, managing to pick his jaw up off the floor and covering his mouth with his hand, as a choked laugh escaped him.

"What's this?" Jake teased, walking in after him and curling his arm around Taylor's shoulders. "Ya really speechless? An' here I thought that only ever happened when ya saw my d-"

Jake laughed when Taylor shoved his elbow into his side, throwing him a mock scowl which was hardly convincing, given the tears which were gathering in the corners of his eyes. "You can't possibly have organized this…" he accused, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and laughing as he sniffed. "You'd be way too smug, you could never hide this kind of planning… hell, I'm not even sure you'd be able  _ to _ plan anything like this."

"Ya faith in me is heartwarmin', Boy Scout." Jake huffed fondly, shaking his head as Taylor huddled against him briefly. "I mean, I might've asked a  _ 'lil _ help, ya know… gettin' the ball rollin' an' all; but the rest of it was all me!" He said, scratching the underside of his jaw guiltily.

Taylor laughed, kissing his cheek, before turning to drink in the sight before him. "You are all officially off my Christmas card list," he said thickly, smiling as everyone before him chuckled quietly. "You… you beautiful people, oh my god, I can't believe you're all here-" he babbled quickly, covering his mouth with his hand again and hiding his face in Jake's shoulder.

"Hey," Diego protested, crossing the room and enticing Taylor from Jake's shoulder; clapping him tightly on the back when Taylor flung his arms around his shoulders. "You didn't think we'd miss something so important, did you?" He whispered, laughing when Taylor made an unintelligible sound over his shoulder.

"Heh, think ya broke him, Grandpa." Mike snickered, sauntering over and throwing his arm around Diego's shoulder, ruffling Taylor's hair fondly. "Ah, I know, Kid… 's too much for ya, seein' my handsome mug 'gain-"

"Shut up, Mike," Diego laughed, rolling his eyes as Taylor made another incoherent sound in agreement. "Don't tease him."

"Who's teasin'?" Mike asked innocently, though his devilish smirk countered his tone. "Ya said yaself, I'm the handsomest bastard ya ever-"

" _ S-shut up, Mike!" _ Diego sputtered, separating from Taylor as he laughed and wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm. 

"Taylor," a warm, rich voice rolled over Taylor, his eyes turning to see Aleister approaching with his arm folded delicately around Grace's waist. "It's good to see you again," the pale man greeted him, his thin lips curved into a small smile.

"Oh, Taylor…" Grace giggled, shaking her head as she reached over to grip his hand tightly with her own. "What are we going to do with you?" She sighed, as Taylor shrugged helplessly, his throat too thick with emotion to reply.

With a small laugh, Aleister warmly shook his hand, stepping back briefly to allow Grace room for an awkward hug; where Taylor was overly mindful of her rounded belly.

"Honestly, Taylor… you won't  _ break _ me with a hug!" Grace laughed, rolling her eyes as Taylor quickly lifted his arms from around her and glanced to check he hadn't hurt her.

"I don't know how these things work!" He protested weakly, his hand reaching for Jake's reassuring touch. "I don't want to hug you into an early labour or something stupid!"

"Oh, Taylor," another voice laughed. Taylor turned toward the approaching redhead, whose smile was so bright it almost blinded him. "You really are ridiculous sometimes…"

"Hey, you're not allowed to mock me right now, missy!" Taylor protested, grumbling even as he wrapped one arm around Quinn's shoulders and drew her into a tight embrace. "I am  _ emotional _ right now!"

"Oh, believe me, we know." Quinn laughed, kissing Taylor's cheek and drawing back to cup his face in her hands, winking at him playfully, before stepping away to stand with another woman he recognised well.

"Taylor," Estela greeted, her dark eyes warm even as she nodded at him in her somewhat cool greeting.

"Estela," he sniffed back, trying to get a grip on himself and failing miserably. "I'm really happy to see you…" he squeaked, pressing his lips into a thin line as he reached forward and squeezed her hand with his own.

"Uh huh, your face is the picture of happiness right now." Estela scoffed, rolling her eyes at Quinn's playful swat to her arm.

"I've seen happier looking corpses," Zahra snorted, approaching with Craig's arm draped casually over her shoulder. "Less emotional ones too." She sniffed, her sneer curling quickly into a sly, amused grin.

"Oh, come on, that's hardly fair…" Taylor whined, pouting at the pair when they both laughed at him. "No tag-team, picking on Taylor, guys!"

"Taylor, brah, I have  _ missed _ laughing at your misery." Craig guffawed, grinning broadly as his large hand clapped Taylor on the back fondly.

"Ow…" Taylor mumbled, taking an involuntary step forward from the force of Craig's affectionate greeting. "Uh, well… glad I can, ya know… use my misery for good..?" He said, laughing himself when Craig snorted loudly and clapped him on the shoulder again.

"Hey, hey, what's this? Quit hogging my favourite little doodlejump, doodlejumps!" Taylor broke out in a wide grin as Raj appeared before him, his arms open wide and sweeping him up into a hug so tight that Taylor's feet left the floor.

"Raj!" He gasped, laughing as his friends hold loosened enough that he could actually breathe again. "Oh man, it is good to see you! I thought I was gonna be forced to endure Mike's cooking or something!"

"Hey! I take offence at that, ya 'lil whelp," Mike snorted, while Raj laughed joyfully and carefully set Taylor back on the ground.

"Dude… I am  _ happy _ to see you, yeah?" Raj said fondly, his large eyes glittering as Taylor sniffed and nodded.

"Me too, man, me too…" he croaked, sniffing quietly and laughing as he was forced to wipe his eyes with the back of his arm again. "Oh god, I can't believe this…" he breathed, pressing his lips together tightly as he caught sight of the gorgeous blonde woman approaching him. "Oh god,  _ Michelle _ ! You look amazing!" He gasped, kissing his friends cheek softly before drawing back to smile at the man on her arm.

"A-ha, so I was partly right!" He laughed, as Sean raised a brow at him. "I guessed I would be seeing you! Sadly, no tiny shorts though…" he teased, as Sean laughed quietly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't wanna piss Jake off after he went through all the effort to get us all together." He said, his large hand smothering Taylor's as he gripped it and shook it gently. "Maybe next time, huh?"

"Hey, I can still uninvite ya sorry ass, Cap. Jus' try it..." Jake muttered sourly, his arm curling around Taylor's shoulders and drawing him to his side and away from the athlete, much to Taylor's amusement.

"Oh, don't start bickering before we even get started." Michelle scolded, swatting Sean's arm playfully and wrinkling her nose at Jake. "We haven't exactly got forever, anymore…"

"Huh?" Taylor frowned, puzzled by the strange comment. "Guys, look, not that I'm not thrilled and… and totally  _ overwhelmed _ , to see you all, but," he said, smiling softly at his friends various small snickers and snorts of laughter. "But what are you all  _ doing _ here? What is this?" He asked, turning to Jake questioningly.

"Well," Jake said slowly, his fingers stroking the side of Taylor's jaw slowly. "I figured it was time we all got together again, seein' as… 's been a year, since we all got back to real life an' all." He said, smiling at Taylor with the most adoring expression that Taylor ever remembered seeing on his husbands face.

And that included their wildest, most passionate nights of sex.

"Since ya saved us all," Mike added, grinning at him as Diego smiled at Taylor, his arms curled up so his hands could hold Mike's arm, just below his neck.

"Since you saved the  _ world _ …" his best friend whispered, winking when Taylor blinked in surprise.

"We figured, nobody else will ever know what you did, Taylor…" Quinn said softly, smiling as her fingers laced naturally with Estela's.

"So, we'd remember." Estela said quietly, nodding to him again as Quinn rest her head on her shoulder.

"And we'd honour, cherish and thank you, little dude…" Raj cheered, grinning as he clapped his hands and then raised them both in the air.

"For all the assholes who never will." Zahra concluded, winking at Craig when he hugged her closer and began to weave his hips slowly to the soft thud of just beginning music.

Taylor stared in open mouthed disbelief, his eyes watering at the gesture of his friends, his  _ family _ . "You guys…" he finally sniffed, blinking back his tears as he sucked in a deep breath through his teeth and whimpered incoherently. "You _ guys _ ..!"

"An' of course, to show how grateful we are," Mike said, grinning at Taylor as Diego peeked up at him with a smile. "That ya found a way to stick around after all..." he said, smirking back at Diegi as he winked playfully. "Save us all from Grandpa's maudlin pinin' an-"

"Hey, shhh!" Diego hissed, swatting Mike's arm and scowling at him as his cheeks darkened with an embarrassed blush. "I told you not to say that!"

Mike laughed, as Taylor turned to Jake; his eyes watering as his husband cupped his face with his palms. "Jake…" he whispered, his fingers curling into Jake's jacket lapels.

"I love ya, Boy Scout… we all do." Jake said quietly, smiling at his husband as their friends allowed them a moment of privacy. "I mean, me most of all, obviously, but-" he was silenced by Taylor's lips; his kiss hungry, sated, soft and desperate all in one.

"I love you, too." He whispered, knocking their foreheads together as he closed his eyes, savouring the love he felt from his friends, his family, his husband… and more thankful ghan ever for the the life, which they'd _all_ helped him to keep.


End file.
